Chapter 2 Part 8
Chapter 2 Part 8 is the eighth part of the second chapter of NES. Characters introduced *CheeseCrocker *Anti-characters Plot A living pizza appears and is thanked by Dave for joining. The smooch-off at Make-out reef ends and the winners are Harold and Debbie, so they celebrate by having a party at funkiki island. However, the volcano there explodes, but thankfully it only spread to 1 millimeter. The natives steal Fred's leg cause it was made of money, so SpongeBob makes a new one and Fred becomes a fry cook. Fandre Scarlet watches over him, but is then arrested. Meanwhile, Squidward goes to see a chicken orchestra, which is showing "cluck all night." Squidward likes it, so he throws seeds to thank them. Squidward then becomes a duck, and an old lady gives him bread. SpongeBob tries to bring him back to normal, but he goes into a rampage since the bread wasn't cooked. Later, Harold, Octavious Rex, and Debbie run to Rock Bottom, but then ran to UK and got on a bus, which was full of kids starting to play Jingle Brawl. Mrs. Frizzle is also playing, as a gay dude. Rick the Denpa Man appears and asks Mrs. Frizzle what makes the Magic School Bus have magic, but she doesn't know. He then says if she wants to play VS. Super Mario Bros on a Nintendo Switch, but she refuses and kicks him onto another Magic School Bus, and pokes it's eyes. Then an albino jellyfish comes. SpongeBob screams about his pet, but is arrested for breaking the fourth wall. Kirbyfan then kills kikitchi and get taken to court, where he is sentenced to jail for life. Chase points out Kikitchi was actually Tamagotchi, so everyone gets one for free, along with a nano baby keychain. Kirby gasps, but then Kikitchi was actually alive and the thing Kirby killed was canned bread. Everyone celebrates, but Kirby is still arrested. Squidward buys canned Kirby. The dance was 9 hours, reported by BoyinCharge, but was arrested for overusing a joke. Fred then shows off his muscles but hurts his leg, which was actually Baldi disguised as BoyinCharge. Then, some graffiti says is a (dolphin noise), which makes BoyinCharge think it's the Tattletale Strangler, who strangles him before he could call the cops. Charge gets into a safe zone and gets the Tattletale Strangler arrested. Later, Plankton builds Plankbot to destroy the Krusty Krab, but it steps on SpongeBob's campfire and burns down. Kirby freaks out after he hugged first prize, so Plankbot throws him across the Earth. Everyone moves back to Ceres, but goes on a quest to find the candied land. They see a candy monster but he shows the way. They then get a boat to ride there, but then Cocotamus appears and Kirby becomes cocotama, but Harold erases Cocotamus in one punch, and makes Kirby normal again. Beari comes along but doesn't interact and goes to the vortex. He gets spat out and everyone gets sucked in. Category:Parts Category:Chapter 2